Christmas Nightmare
by Artistic Alchemist
Summary: A short interlude into Harry's 6th year during the holidays. H/G


This is a interlude during Harry's Christmas in 6th year.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke with a gasp. Trying to control his ragged breathing he wiped a sheen of sweat off his forehead. Beside him Ron snored on.

At least he hadn't woken his best friend. It would had resulted in halting questions that Harry really wasn't up to answering tonight.

Struggling out of his tangled sweat ridden sheets he trekked softly to the door.

He wasn't really sure of his destination just that he had to get away. Had to erase the images of Sirius and the sounds of his mother's dying screams.

As he passed by the living room on his way to the kitchen he noticed a faint glow of one of the lamps.

Frowning he ventured inside. Only to be greeted with the sight of a slumbering Ginny. It appeared that she had fallen asleep while working on her holiday homework. Her Transfiguration textbook was resting on the floor beside the couch, a length of parchment was laying over her stomach and she had an ink smudge on her face that fit in with the freckles that adorned her nose.

Hesitating for a moment Harry stowed a sigh and picked her book off the floor and collected the stray parchment. He placed them gently on the rather scuffed coffee table.

He found a quilt draped over a chair and covered her with it. Ginny sighed contentedly in her sleep.

Harry tenderly brushed a stray crimson lock of hair from her face. His hand lingered.

_She's Ron's sister _the voice in his mind insisted _She's off limits._

He jerked his hand back. This move however disturbed Ginny and her eyes opened sleepily.

Her sleepy eyes took him in and she smiled dreamily.

'Oh.. Harry....' she murmured

'Ah sorry Ginny, didn't mean to wake you.'

She didn't seem to comprehend his words. Her hand reached up to stroke his hair.

Harry froze.

'You should be sleeping..' her voice was slightly slurred and Harry realized that she was still half asleep

'But you don't sleep much anyway do you?...Nightmares right?' She blinked up at him.

'I know about nightmares...' her voice trailed off.

She smiled at him seemingly unaware that his mouth had dropped open in shock.

'But you're always there....' she cupped his cheek ' my savoir....you always there to beat him....'

Harry stiffened. Surely she still didn't think about....

'So I'll chase your dreams away....' She leaned up slightly.

'Ginny..' began Harry.

But she cut him off as her lips pressed softly against his. She drew away.

'I'll be here for you......' her words drifted off and her face nestled into Harry's shoulder.

From her even deep breaths he determined she had fallen back asleep. His eyes closed of their own accord. His heart thumped loudly in his ears. Breathing in Ginny's sweet smelling hair was not helping.

Slowly as to not wake her again he lifted her into his arms. She snuggled into him.

Stiffening a groan at what her actions were doing to him he hefted her more comfortably.

He carried her up the stairs. Getting through her bedroom door was more difficult but he managed.

He laid her gently on her bed, lifted her legs and tucked her under the covers.

She was frowning slightly in her sleep.

He stroked her cheek then leaned down and kissed her.

'Don't worry Ginny. I'll keep Tom away tonight.'

He kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight.

He quietly crept from her bedroom and down the stairs again.

He settled himself by Ginny's still lit lamp and resigned himself to a long night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke as the sun shone into her room. Blinking at the harsh winter light she sat up.

Ginny frowned. Hadn't she been in the living room doing Transfiguration? Looking down at herself she found she was still wearing her jumper and jeans.

She shrugged. Her dad or one of her brothers had probably moved her. She sluggishly moved down the Burrow stairs wrapping her dressing gown around her.

As she moved past the living room she spotted a pair of feet hanging off the end of the couch.

She wandered over and peeked over the couch.

Harry was sound asleep, his glasses hanging crookedly off his nose and his mouth open slightly.

He looked peaceful she decided.

As she looked on he opened his eyes. It took him a moment to focus on her. When his eyes found her they widened slightly.

'Ginny?' his voice was hoarse and contained.....something.

'Good morning' she chirped. 'Sleep down here all night did you?'

He grinned ruefully.'Not all night'

'Well, breakfast will be a few so don't be too long.'

'I won't'

Ginny smiled slightly at him and trotted out to the kitchen. She wished she could help keep his nightmares away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there it is. I don't like the ending much, I had a really hard time finishing it off.

Oh well. Tell me what you think.


End file.
